Hellius Shadoe
A Twilight Warrior from ancient times, 26 year-old Hellius Shadoe (Pronounced: "Hell"|"ee"|"us" | "Shuh"| "dow") met a terrible fate when possessed by a dark god known as the Calamity. He now seeks to find himself, rid himself of the dark god controlling his soul, and at the same time, through the Calamity, destroy, rebuild, and rule the entire universe. Story Past and Possession Long ago, a god known as the Calamity descended from the heavens above, and the universe was overcome by a great darkness. The people had gotten sick and were dying. Until one day, their light waged war with this darkness. A great battle ensued, each side using Warriors of Light or Darkness. A tie resulted of this battle. Thus, the Twilight Warriors were born. Through a final climatic battle of these last few warriors, the light prevailed. This threw the cosmos out of balance, despite the peaceful lives the people could now live. Eventually, these people became all but extinct. All except for one Twilight Warrior... Hellius Shadoe. Hellius's special birth gave him an eternal youth, bringing him to the present life whilst his old world was wiped out of existence. In this strange world was where he met Giieg Otos, the two becoming fast friends, Shadoe teaching his new ally to fight as the warriors of his day had done. Hellius never told Giieg of his true self, and eventually was possessed by the same dark god that had troubled him before, the Calamity. A violent battle waged between Giieg and the darkened Hellius, a Hellius the victor. Both fled the other immediately after, their bond shattered for good. Giieg would later become the Nobody and La Lutte member known as Xiggie, Hellius now a demon-possessed monster that saught universal rule and destruction. The Allegiance Hellius found himself sleeping across time and space for many eons. He woke up in a dark abyss, a hooded man standing before him. Replacing curiosity with rage, he charged the man. He removed the hood revealing the man known as Lord Kami. Hellius had no idea why he was in this new universe, choosing to side with Kami until the Calamity's wishes could be fulfilled. Little did both men suspect that they both wished to do away with the other. Hellius sought the power Kami possessed, whereas Kami wished to extract the power of the Calamity from within Hellius. Until the time was right, both kept their plans hidden, returning to Kami's fortress, where they would reign over their desciples as equals. Kami would send Hellius on many missions while he stayed behind to observe, the Twilight Warrior dealing with the Calamity's plans as well as his "Lord"'s. The Final Battle, an Unpleasant Reunion, and Death La Lutte found their way to Lord Kami's lair, a world known as Remnant Citadel. The Dark Lord was no where to be seen, however, the Nobodies coming before Hellius instead. Shadoe challenged the group of Nobodies in a fight to the death. Xiggie staying behind to challenge the Twilight Warrior while Troisnyxetienne lead the rest of the group in a split-up mission to find Kami, the blue-haired Nobody ended up victorious. Xiggie reunited with Trois, Shadoe dying before them. Warped to an alternate dimension, La Lutte was shocked to see Hellius's body transform into a large monster, the Calamity. Together the group tackled the beastly god, but not before the universe was destroyed. A portal spatial rift was opened via the cosmos' destruction, La Lutte traveling inside to find a monstrous creature composed of the merged Hellius and the Calamity, the Armageddon. The final battle took place, the universe restored. Bare-chested, severly scarred, and bleeding, Hellius died in his old friend, Xiggie's arms. Despite the many bad things his old ally had done, Xiggie still mourned. It was then Trois came up with a way to spare Hellius his rightful judgement, and give him another chance at life. Joining La Lutte, a New Identity, Redemption, and a Second Death Through the wisdom of Troisnyxetienne, Xiggie's reawakened feelings for Hellius restored the warrior's life. Trois told her ally that the only way to keep Shadoe alive was to have him join La Lutte, a group of only Nobodies and not humans, that could only be done by absorbing the Twilight Warrior's soul, leaving the man an empty shell. Once Xiggie took care of this matter, Hellius's heart traveling to Kingdom Hearts, Shadoe took on the name of Hellius X Shadoe. Not a true Nobody, his name was not rearranged. The redeemed Shadoe played double-agent with Lord Kami and La Lutte, storming Kami's fortress. He cleared the area of Disciples and other unfriendly beings, challenging Kami to a fight to the death. He met his end, however, after Kami's betrayal. Hellius later died before La Lutte, begging their forgiveness for his sins and for a promise of redemption in the next life. Meanwhile Remnant Citadel fell, the Dark Lord and his Disciples fleeing to regroup for their final battle with La Lutte. Personality Hellius is tipically very forlorn, often referring to the fact that "he does not feel", even though he posesses a heart. He is often overcome by rage, a side-effect he has dealt with ever since the dark god known as the Calamity possessed his soul. He seeks the ultimate power, no one allowed to stand in his way. He remains calm, curt, and collected, able to keep the Calamity restrained. A being not believing in mercy, he occasionally gains sense over himself when his heart briefly overpowers the Calamity's grasp to perform deeds worthy of the hero he once was. Quotes *''I am... a monster. A sham. What good is my heart? I can't feel it. You can't feel it. Who's to say it exists? It's certainly not a hallucination of mine. So why delude yourself into thinking... that I could feel at all?'' *'' I've lost myself... thus, there is no hope. A heart is nothing, unless it has something to hold on to.'' *''A gallant warrior...hath endured his torment...a soul corrupted by vengeance... cannot stand... a friend... a heart... a legacy. I lack these things. And so I shall fade to be nothing but memorium. Life... it has left me.'' *''I do not flee my battles. To run is to show inner cowardice. To show this cowardice is to begin anew at square one.'' Abilities Hellius is a well-rounded fighter, powerful enough to not have to swing his sword many times for the purpose of eliminating a foe. Even the most powerful of enemies falls in a matter of seconds. Having an extreme skill with Dark and Fire attacks, he can utilize the power of the Calamity within him to unleash several desperation attacks that leave enemy HP dwindling at 1 or even depleted to 0. Weapon Hellius's massive sword, the Heyara, gets its name by combining a word used for light known as Haos and the name of a type of crown crown known as the Tierra. The name of this sword translates as "Crown of Light." Similar in appearance to Noctis's sword from Final Fantasy XIII, the blade is a black-silver with glowing, green text in the Japanese writing that reads "Despair's Decension." It has the ability to split into extra weapons, similar to swords wielded by Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. This sword's tip is, in fact, a combination of the First Tsurugi and Noctis's blade. As a Boss Hellius Shadoe, an antagonist for a majority of the storyline, is fought multiple times over the course of the Kingdom Hearts Legacy storyline. Each mini-battle, he grows in strength, until the final battle takes place. The second to last battle in the list of KHL events, Hellius will not only take on his human form, but the dark god possessing him, the Calamity, will also be fought. Once the Calamity is destroyed, it is onward to fighting a merged Hellius and Calamity, a creature known as the Armageddon. Battle Quotes *''Disappear, all of you!'' *''Face your demise!'' *''Try your best to catch me off-guard.'' *''The world ends in thine own hands!'' *''Pitiful fool.'' *''A dawn... of a new era!'' *''Taste my blade!'' *''You know naught of my true power!" *''Face your darkness!'' *''Do not attempt to evade me.'' *''Pathetic.'' *''The final millenia!'' *''My incompetence...disgraceful.'' *''My power is wasted.'' *''Child's play.'' *''How laughable.'' Trivia *While Hellius's main appearance is based off of Noctis from Final Fantasy XIII, several differences occur between this character and the latter. For instance, Hellius's eyes change color based on the Calamity's rage within him. He wears a long cape that hides a demonic wing on his left shouler, wearing a guantlet similar to Vincent Valentine. *Further enhancing Hellius's dark, distant personality is his slight British/Asian/Old English accent. *The fact that "Hell" and "Shadow" are a part of Shadoe's name enhance the fact that he is demon-possessed and cruel. His name translates as "Shadows of Hell." *The main reason why Hellius is often paired as an antagonist with La Lutte is out of jealousy. Many of Shadoe's quotes have Nobody referrances, and Troisnyxetienne realizes this wish by letting him join La Lutte via Xiggie. Gallery Image:HelliusXShadoe.png|Hellius's first concept art Image:Hellius Soul Meteor.jpg|Hellius activating his Limit Break, Soul Meteor Image:Hellius 2.jpg|Hellius contemplates his next move Image:Hellius 3.jpg|Hellius during Xiggie's flashbacks while he mourns for his old friend Image:Hellius 4.jpg|Hellius awakens as his heart fades in a flash of light before him, the warrior now a member of La Lutte Image:Armageddon.png|Concept art of Hellius in the form of the Armageddon See Also *The Calamity *The Armageddon Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters